In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as evacuation slides, may be deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. The slides may deploy from a door sill on a side of the aircraft, for example. The sill height may vary in response to the presence of deployed landing gear, the contour of terrain, a water landing, for example. As the sill height of an aircraft door varies, the slide angle of an evacuation slide may also vary. During night evacuations, slide visibility may be limited. Limited visibility may cause hesitation in passengers and slow their evacuation. Some evacuation slides may include one or more lights affixed to the slide. External aircraft lights are typically fixed to the aircraft. Fixed lighting may not sufficiently illuminate the slide or an evacuation path.